


They Met At a Bar In Brooklyn

by leothelittlelion



Series: The Bar In Brooklyn [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bi Rosa Diaz, Bisexual Female Character, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pansexual Character, Trans Female Character, inaccurate cop stuff, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothelittlelion/pseuds/leothelittlelion
Summary: Rosa was just looking for a drink when she went to the gay bar in downtown Brooklyn. She didn't expect to meet the love of her life, and she was most definitely not expecting to have to face the love of her life being taken away.AKA Rosa meets the girl of her dreams, hate threatens to drag them apart.





	1. Cocktails and Dinner Dates

They met at a LGBT bar in the middle of Brooklyn. At the entrance, patrons were given bands to signify their orientation. Rosa accepted her pink, blue, and purple band and slipped it on her wrist before going up to the bar and surveying the menu. 

“Cocktails are good. Strong.” Rosa looked to her left. Seated at the bar was an absolute beautiful woman, reddish chocolate curls cascading down to her trim waist. Large hazel eyes were set in olive skin dotted with grey freckles, and when she offered Rosa a small smile, two deep dimples appeared in her cheeks. 

“Girly drink.” Rosa muttered  as she ordered beer. 

“Heh. Enjoy your wheat juice with the alcohol content of my pinky.” The gorgeous stranger lifted her drink as if toasting Rosa, and took a sip of whatever lime green concoction topped with maraschino cherries and pineapple was inside. As she did this, Rosa caught sight of the bands around her slim wrist. One pink, blue and white, and the other pink, yellow, and blue. Transgender and pansexual. Rosa took a seat, intrigued. 

 

Three hours later Jamie had convinced Rosa her ‘girly’ drinks were superior to beer and both had consumed several. 

“Wanna go back to my place?” Rosa asked. Jamie immediately sobered up. 

“If you’re implying what I think you are, you are not going to find...what you expect.” Rosa leaned back in her chair. 

“You have a dick?” Jamie snorted into her daiquiri. 

“People are not usually so forward, but yes. I have had top surgery, but not a sex change.” Rosa shrugged. 

“Good thing I like both. I’m too drunk to drive, lets order a cab.”

***

Rosa woke up slowly, a headache already forming behind her eyes. Most of the bed covers had been kicked off, leaving only a sheet to cover her and the warm weight on her chest. Rosa looked down to see Jamie snuggled up to her, her dark curls messy and framing her face. While Rosa would swear up and down that she wasn’t one for cuddles, Jamie was soft and warm and felt  _ right  _ in Rosa’s arms. So the hard-assed detective simply got comfortable and closed her eyes. 

 

When she woke up,  _ alone _ , there was a note in Jamie’s place. Written on the back of the receipt from last night at the bar and in looping pink handwriting, it read

 

_ Hey Rosa. Thank you for last night. Work called me in, said there was an emergency. I wanted to wake you but you looked so cute asleep. I hope we can see each other again.  _

 

Underneath it was signed  _ Jamie _ with a tiny heart over the ‘i’ and a phone number. Rosa couldn’t help but grin. 

 

Jamie left her office with a sigh, there truly were some days she hated what she did. As a social worker, the young woman saw the worst of what parents could do to their kids, or what one spouse could let the other do. Grown up in a foster home herself, Jamie always counted herself lucky for having foster parents that accepted who she was and helped her transition, even at such a young age. Today had not been a day filled with good people. Only bad. Throwing her purse on the passenger seat and blasting the AC, Jamie pulled out her personal phone and checked the messages. Her mum, coworkers, and an unknown number.  _ It’s Rosa. Meet me at Sal’s Pizza at seven?  _ Jamie could not help the stupid grin that crossed her face.  _ Sounds good. See you there. _

 

“I honestly didn’t expect to hear from you again.” Jamie commented, choosing a slice of deep dish Meat Lovers and taking a bite. 

“What makes you say that?’ Rosa passed her a napkin. 

“I dunno. Seemed like you're a heartbreaker kinda girl.” Rosa smirked. 

“I can be.” Jamie smirked right back. 

“So Rosa Diaz, you gonna break my heart after we finish this pie?” Rosa pretended to consider. “Nah. I wanted to get dessert after.” 

***

Amy sighed as she payed for the pizza and hefted the box. Jake was working on a case and could not be moved from his desk, so, being the awesome girlfriend Amy was, she offered to get him pizza and take it back to the precinct. As she was turning to leave, she heard a familiar dry chuckle, and caught a glimpse of curly dark hair out of the corner of her eye. 

“Rosa?” 

 

Jamie and Rosa looked up to see a petite Latina holding a large pizza box. 

“Santiago. I thought you went home?” ‘Santiago’ nodded. 

“Jake wanted dinner and he’s stuck on the B&E case from yesterday. I was gonna drop this off for him and Sarge. Who’s this?” Rosa turned to look at Jamie, and she could almost see the pleading look in Rosa’s dark eyes. 

“Jamie. A friend.” She gave Santiago an easy smile and shook her hand. 

“Amy Santiago. Rosa’s coworker.” Amy’s phone beeped. 

“That would be her other coworker asking for his pizza. It was nice meeting you!” Jamie gave her another smile and waved before turning back to Rosa. the detective looked relieved. “Thank you.” She mumbled. 

“What? Did you want me to introduce myself as the woman you banged last night?’ Jamie teased lightly. Rosa’s expression didn’t change. 

“Hmm. You’re not out yet.” Jamie shrugged and nabbed another slice of pizza. 

“I get it. Don’t worry.” Rosa’s shoulders slumped just a fraction. 

 

“You never told me what you did.” Jamie’s smaller legs had to work fast to keep up with Rosa as they walked to an ice cream parlor. 

“Detective. NYPD.” Jamie huffed. 

“Should’ve known. Badass like you and all.” Rosa hip-bumped Jamie and opened the door for her. 

“What do you do?” Rosa inquired, watching Jamie scan the rows of flavours. She already knew what she was going to get. 

“Social work.” Jamie smiled at the teenage boy and ordered her treat. Rosa stepped up and glared when he smiled just a bit to friend-like at Jamie and ordered her rocky road in a waffle cup. 

“What made you get into social work?” Rosa waved Jamie away when she tried to pay and took out her credit card. 

“I was a foster kid. My social worker helped me find the best family I had ever had, and I dunno. Wanted to do the same for other kids.” Rosa accepted her cone and grabbed a wad of napkins before heading back outside. 

“Can I ask why you..” 

“Were in foster care? My parents kicked me out. Didn’t like that their Jackson was really a Jamie.” Rosa sighed. Her own parents, while no necessarily accepting of her bisexuality, had not banished her from coming back to the family home and still talked to her. 

“I was living on the streets for a bit before the police picked me up and sent me to a wayward home. Got a social worker, bounced around for a bit before meeting Chris and Callie Davenport. They were the absolute best.” Jamie licked her vanilla cone. 

“Your last name isn’t Davenport.” Rosa mused. Jamie shook her head. 

“Haquin. It’s my biological name.” Rosa bit into her cone. 

“Huh.”

  
  



	2. Can't Say I'm In Love

_When’s your lunch break? I’m around and there is a new cafe down the street._ Rosa sunk lower in her desk chair and fought the urge to nibble on her lip. _Sounds good. I’ll meet you there_.

“Rosa! You wanna get in on Thai for lunch?” Jake shouted from three feet away. The curly-haired latina glared at her coworker.

“I have plans.”

“Oooo. Plans with who?” The childish detective leaned on her desk and batted his eyelashes.

“None of your damn business. Go order your Thai.” Jake huffed.

“Stupid secretive Rosa.”

 

Jamie had arrived at the cafe before Rosa, and was looking over a case file on her iPad when the detective sat down.

“Hey love.” Jamie gave her the easy smile Rosa was beginning to really like.

“Hey yourself. Have you ordered anything yet?” Jamie shook her head.

“Figured the polite thing to do was wait. Starving though, so lets order.”

They chatted about Jamie’s recent case, about her coworkers, and about the cafe before Jamie gently prodded her lunch date for information about herself. Rosa, with the right persuasion, opened up.

“My cowork-friends don’t know much about me. Kinda how I like it.”

“Seems lonely.” Jamie leaned her chin on her hand.

“Meh. I live.” Jamie sighed but sat back up.

“So Miss Awesome Detective, kick any ass lately?”

***

After Pimento and Marcus, Rosa swore off relationships, at least for the next ten to fifteen years. It seemed like a reasonable amount of time to reflect on how bad Rosa was at picking people to let close to her. But Jamie, sweet Jamie who encouraged Rosa to talk, who actually listened, who was content to simply _be_ with Rosa. Marcus and Pimento had always wanted to do something, whether it was ‘bonding’ or plotting to kill someone or sex but Jamie could sit with her head in Rosa’s lap and just be with her. It was refreshing, Rosa thought. Jamie didn’t need anything from her. She just wanted her.

Not all days were good. Jamie’s dysphoria sometimes got the better of her, despite the years she had had of being comfortable with herself. Rosa had been unsure and felt incredibly awkward when she and Jamie had gone to bed with the intent of have some fun and Jamie had gone very still when she looked done at herself. But Rosa learned that Jamie needed to be held, to be reassured that having male genitalia didn’t make her any less of a woman and Rosa lov- _appreciated_ her no matter what.

***

After nearly a decade of social work, Jamie had picked up on how to diagnose anything from autism to Bipolar disorder. And it was clear after only four weeks of officially dating that Rosa should consider seeing a therapist.

“I think you should think about it.” Jamie annouced, scrubbing bacon grease off a pan from breakfast.

“I don’t need to see anyone.” Rosa stacked plates a bit harsher than normal.

“Mm. I won’t press. But please consider it?” Rosa sighed and closed the dishwasher.

“Why?” Jamie dropped her sponge and peeled off the latex gloves.

“Ro, police work isn’t easy. You see a ton of crap, sometimes had to do crap. And, well, I just want to know you’re coping okay.” Damn that smile. Soft and crooked, it seemed to be reserved for Rosa and Rosa alone.

“It doesn’t make you any less badass, it just helps you find ways to no go insane.” Rosa ran a hand through her curls.

“Will you go with me? At least to the first appointment? You’re better at the..” She flopped a hand around.

“Explaining things.”

“Of course. I’ll ask my therapist if she has any spots available.”

 

A week and a half later, Jamie and Rosa waited in line for her prescription of Topamax, a mood-stabilizer. Rosa had been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder.

“I still don’t understand what the hell she said was wrong with me?” Rosa muttered, chucking the small bottle in her jacket pocket and heading back towards her bike.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Ro. It just means that you sometimes have difficulty understanding your thoughts about yourself, others, and what you feel. The Topamax is gonna help you.” Jamie pulled her helmet one and fastened the chin strap. Hugging Rosa tightly, the two sped off towards the detective's apartment.


	3. Break In

“Who’re you taking to Holt’s birthday party?” Boyle leaned over Rosa’s shoulder as the latter made coffee. Rosa shrugged him off. 

“No one.” She growled. 

“Aw. What about your secret lunch dates that we’re not allowed to know about?” Amy joined the unwanted conversation. Rosa huffed out a sigh in a very Jamie-like manner. Before she could answer, her phone rang.  _ Jamie <3  _ her called ID read.

 

“Rosa? I’m really sorry to bug you at work, but someone’s been in my apartment. It’s completely trashed, and I’m really hoping that it’s fake blood on the walls.” Jamie’s voice was trembling. She lived in a good neighborhood in a condo with high security. To have a break-in was almost unheard of. Rosa clicked into detective mode. 

“Are you in your apartment now?” 

“Yeah. Jesus Ro, it looks like a warzone in here.” 

“Jamie, get out. Go to your neighbors, the old chick who looks like she’s gonna drop any second. Don’t open the door until I get there.” She cast a glance to her clearly eavesdropping coworkers. 

“Stay safe.”

 

“Holt! I have a case and I need to work it!” Rosa barged into her captain’s office, already half-suited up and ready to go. 

“Come on in Detective Diaz.” Holt said dryly, dropping his pen and looking up. 

“There was a break in on Forty First. I need the Sarge and Jake.”

“A break in is not necessarily something we would handle Diaz.” Rosa rolled her eyes. 

“If Kevin had made a lot of unpleasant people pissed off, and your house was broken in, would you want to work the case or hand it over to someone else?” 

“I...would, yes.” Rosa crossed her arms and looked away, feeling embarrassment creep under her skin. 

“Well, that’s what this is for me.” Holt sighed.

“Go. Take Peralta and figure out what we’re looking for, and report back to me.” Rosa nodded and made to leave. 

“And Diaz, do not let your personal feelings get in the way. I will be forced to take you off the case.” 

***

Rosa left Jake and Terry examining Jamie’s apartment while Rosa went next door, glaring at all the gawkers as she did. Rapping sharply on the door, she held her badge up to the peephole and waited for all the locks to click open. 

“Rosa, thank god!” Jamie pulled the detective in, shutting the door and wrapping her arms around the other woman. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Rosa automatically hugged Jamie back, burying her face in her sweet-smelling hair. 

“Terry and Jake are searching your apartment. I’m gonna take you back to the station, keep you safe.” Jamie nodded against Rosa’s shoulder. 

“Ro, I can’t thank you enough.” Rosa drew away enough to see Jamie’s shining hazel eyes. 

“Part of it is my job. Part of it...is cause I care about you.” Jamie sniffed and smiled. 

“Aww Rosa. You’re so romantic and good with words.”

 

At the station, Rosa took Jamie into Holt’s office, shutting the door behind them. 

“I’ve never seen Rosa so worked up over a case.” Amy crossed her arms and leaned her butt against Jake’s desk. 

“Amy! Get your butt which I am definitely not attracted to off my desk!” Jake jabbed her with the blunt end of his pen. 

 

“Jamie, I am Captain Raymond Holt. I, along with Rosa, will be spearheading this investigation.” “So there is an investigation?” Rosa crossed her arms. Holt nodded. “From what Jeffords and Peralta gathered, I do believe this was a direct attack, not one of random chance.” Rosa felt Jamie stiffen beside. “Someone is out to get me?” “Unfortunately. I will be assigning Rosa to be your protection detail until we determine you are out of danger.” “What! I thought I would be working on the case!” “And that is why you are not. I do not want your personal feelings to get in the way. And if anyone could keep Ms. Haquin safe, its you.” Rosa turned to Jamie, who looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. “She’ll be staying with me then.” Rosa grumbled. 

 

Holt and Terry questioned Jamie, then sent her home with Rosa. Jamie was silent the entire time, trembling slightly. 

“Hey.” Jamie looked up at her. 

“It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna keep you safe.” Jamie let out a breath.

“I know. Still…” 

“Nuh uh. No still. You’re gonna be fine, the team’ll solve the case. We’ll move in together-” Rosa cut herself off, realizing she said too much. Jamie chuckled. 

“Oh really? My place or yours?” Rosa groaned and thumped her head against the back of her car seat. 

***

Jamie watched Rosa pace and yell into her cell phone. Jamie herself was cuddled up on Rosa’s couch, wrapped in a blanket and her hands were cupping a mug of tea. The news was on, but muted. Both women were more focused on each other that was was being broadcasted. 

 

Rosa hung up on Jake and chucked her phone onto an armchair. 

“Holt thinks it was a hate crime.” She said bluntly. 

“They wrote ‘tranny dyke’ on the walls.” She plopped down next to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her.

“And it was fake blood.” Jamie let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you?” Jamie carefully placed her mug on the coffee table. 

“Yeah. I’ve had to seperate kids from their families, denied people visitation, some have gone to jail. It’s the job.” Rosa groaned. 

“That really narrows it down, thanks.” 

 

Rosa made Jamie stay in the bathroom when the doorbell rang. Jamie heard Rosa groan and peeped out the room to see Holt and Peralta.

“We need to talk to Ms. Haquin again.” 

“Just Jamie Captain.” Jamie made her way into the foyer and handed Rosa her gun back. Jake raised an eyebrow at the exchange but wisely kept his mouth shut. 

 

Rosa sat next to Jamie jiggling her leg and forcing herself to not take Jamie’s hand. 

“Has Rosa informed you what was written on your wall?” Holt asked. 

“Tranny dyke. Not the worse thing I’ve been called, but common.” Jamie sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. Holt raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. Jamie sighed again. 

“I’m trans. For the most part, i’ve never had an issue with anyone, but there are always people that don’t agree with me.” 

 

“Do you know a Joseph Levito?” Jamie lifted her tired head from her hands. 

“Mmm yeah. I had to take his daughter away, he was an alcoholic and had a history of abuse. He tried to get custody of her a few times, but Aubrey had already settled in and bonded to her new family.” Holt locked eyes with Rosa. 

“Rosa. Peralta and Santiago are going to stay here with Ms. Haquin, you, myself, and Terry are going to apprehend Levito.” Rosa looked like she was going to protest when Jamie carefully took Rosa’s fist and held it tightly. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

  
  



	4. Amy to the Rescue

Jamie paced Rosa’s apartment, her phone ringer as loud as possible and fully charged. Rosa promised to call as soon as Levito was caught, and Jamie hadn’t want to risk missing it.

“Rosa will be okay Jamie.” Amy said quietly. Jamie laughed nervously. 

“I know. She’s badass and all that, but I still worry.” Amy gave her a sad smile.

“I understand. Same with me, for Jake.” The Latina looked over her shoulder, to where her boyfriend was going through Rosa’s kitchen. 

 

“Joseph Levito, police!” Nothing.

“Open up Levito!” Holt rapped on the door. When there was no answer, he gave Rosa the all clear to kick the door in. 

 

Amy finally got Jamie to relax, as Jake moved on from the kitchen to the living room. 

“You and Rosa besties or something? She has a ton of pictures of the two of you.” Jamie rubbed her face. “Or something.” Jake shrugged and went back to snooping. 

“You’re together, aren’t you.” Amy asked once Jake was out of earshot. Jamie uncovered her face and looked at the other woman in curiosity. 

“Did she tell you?” 

“Heh. No. I am a detective, and I kinda just put the pieces together. I knew you and her have been spending a lot of time together, she’s been in a much better mood the last couple of months, and...I don’t know. I don’t think she was get this...ragey over someone she didn’t care a lot about.” 

“Ragey. That’s accurate. Yes, we are together. Please, don’t tell the others. Rosa’s hesitant to come out.” Amy nodded. 

“Absolutely. No my secret to tell.”

 

A knocking at the door got Jamie moving, Jake beating her to the door and opening it. He was immediately punched in the face and Jamie grabbed. Joseph held a gun to her temple.

“Woah!” Amy had followed the two when she heard Jake hit the wall, and leveled her gun at Joseph. She couldn’t hit him without hitting Jamie, so she needed to think.

 

Rosa’s phone rang, flashing  _ Santiago  _ across the screen.

“What?” She growled out. They couldn’t find Levito and it was pissing her off. But she got no answer. 

_ “Let her go. You don’t need to do this.”  _

_ “She took my daughter! She ruined my life!”  _ Rosa’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place. She hung up and turned to her captain and sergeant. 

“We need to go. Now!”

 

“Your daughter was in danger, I did what was best.” Jamie said, trying her damn hardest to stay calm. 

“She was safe with me! I loved her!”

“I know that, honest. But you were constantly drunk, you had a history of abusing her mom. Aubrey was not getting the care she needed, and you refused to get help.”

 

Rosa drove like someone out of Die Hard, pushing 80 miles with the lights and sirens going. 

“Diaz!” Holt yelled, hanging on to the back of her seat with everything she had. 

 

“She was just doing her job. She didn’t want to hurt you like this.” Amy said. Her arm was getting sore from holding her gun, and she was running out of ideas to get him distracted, but Levito still had a tight grip on Jamie, and his gun was still pressed against her temple. Jake was passed out, having smacked his head when Levito punched him. 

 

Rosa pounded up the stairs, her gun already drawn and prepared to kill whoever hurt her Jamie. Getting to her door, she braced herself for a split-second before kicking her door down. 

 

Levito jumped when the door slammed open, whipping around to see a  _ pissed  _ Rosa. 

“Let her go, or I kill you.” Her teeth were clenched.

 

Amy took advantage of his distraction, lunging forward and bringing her gun down on his head as hard as she could. Joseph yelped as he went down, keeping a grip on Jamie and his gun. 

 

Rosa flinched when his gun went off, and Jamie’s cry made her blood run cold. Dropping her own weapon, she fell to her knees and yanked Jamie up, checking her for injury. 

“Clipped me.” Jamie said, grabbing hold of Rosa. 

“I’m okay, you’re okay.” Rosa choked out a cry and hugged her close, burying her face in Jamie’s long hair. Jamie repeatedly whispered  _ I’m okay, we’re safe, I love you _ under her breath. 

 

Amy let the two have their moment and kicked Levito’s gun away, checking his pulse and handcuffing him. He was out cold. More running made her look up to see Holt and Jeffords, both looking slightly winded. 

“We might need medics.” Was the only thing she could say. 

 

Rosa looked up when someone touched her shoulder, her cheeks darkened ever so slightly. Holt nodded at her.

“As much as I hate to break this moment up, one of you is bleeding.” Rosa looked down to see Jamie’s front, where her arm had been smushed between the two of them, covered in blood. 

“Fuck.” Rosa swore, hoisting Jamie up.

“I’m fine. Clipped me.” Jamie said but let Rosa and Holt escort her down to the ambulance waiting outside. 

 

Rosa was pulled away by Terry and Amy to go over a quick debrief, while Holt stayed with Amy. Boyle, who had been waiting with the backup SWAT team, was with Jake, who had woken up. 

 

Holt and Jamie were laughing when Rosa was finally released by Amy and Terry. And Holt was actually laughing, not the polite chuckle he reserved for higher-ups and company. 

“What’re you two laughing at?” Rosa crossed her arms and tried to look stern. Jamie chuckled and wiped tears off her cheeks with the hand not currently being stitched up. 

“Awww, nothing. Your captain is hilarious Ro. Can’t believe you never let me meet them before.” She stuck her tongue out, grinning at her girlfriend. 

 

They went out to celebrate later that night, back at the bar Rosa and Jamie first met at. 

“I adore you.” Rosa mumbled, hugging Jamie tightly.

“Heh. I love you too. I really can’t thank you enough Ro.” Rosa drew back, shaking her head. 

“No, you’ve thanked me enough.” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Jamie’s multi-pierced ear. 

“Let’s drink.” 

***

A week and a half later, Rosa took Jamie to Holt’s birthday party as her date and girlfriend, hesitant but ready to finally come out to her friends. At before entering Raymond and Kevin’s house, Jamie gave herself and Rosa a once over. She had managed to convince Rosa to leave her leather jacket behind, and got her into skinny dress pants and a blouse. Both in black of course, but it was a change from her usual jean and leather. Jamie herself had her favourite flowy black dress, her ringlets cascading down to her waist.

“Ready?” Rosa asked, letting Jamie swipe lip gloss on her. She made a face but didn’t resist. 

“Yeah. Stop putting that crap on my face, it tastes weird.” 

“You like when you’re kissing it off me.” Jamie teased, taking Rosa’s hand and walking up to the front door. Rosa got an ass smack in before Kevin opened the door. 

 

Rosa and Jamie chatted with Kevin and Raymond while they waited for the others, being the first to arrive. Rosa refused to let go of Jamie, always holding onto some part of her, whether it be her hand, an arm around her waist, or when they took a seat in the living room, she placed a hand on Jamie’s slim thigh. 

 

Amy and Jake arrived next, the latter whooping when he saw Jamie and Rosa, earning a smack from Amy and a laugh from Jamie. 

“I knew it!” 

“No you didn’t.” Rosa deadpanned.

“Amy figured it out first.” Jamie added, leaning on Rosa’s arm. 

“Awww.” Jake looked defeated until Raymond mentioned there were appetizers. Jamie gave Amy a small smile and reached over to gently squeeze her arm. 

“I never got a chance to thank you. You saved me.” Amy blushed. 

“Just...doing my job.” Rosa sighed. 

“Amy, you saved Jamie. I uh, I owe you one.” 

“We both do.” Jamie let go of Rosa to pull Amy in a short hug. 

 

Charles and Terry arrived next, and both greeted Jamie warmly. Later that evening, all gathered around the living room and talking, Charles leaned his elbows on his knees. 

“Sooo Jamie, Rosa. Where did you meet?” Jamie looked at Rosa and smiled. 

“We met at a bar in Brooklyn.”

  
  



End file.
